Harry Potter: The Heart Bleeds
by Silver85
Summary: The war will begin. Harry trains right under the nose of Voldemort. Allies are found, friends lost, evils revealed. Just another year at Hogwarts. But will this year be the last?
1. A painful return home

Harry Potter

The Heart Bleeds

By: The Wigster

Disclamier: I don't own anything Harry Potter, so don't sue me, all you'll get is lent. Harry Potter and co belongs to J.K. Rolling. We just get to have fun with them.

Summery: Harry goes into to hiding in the obvious of places. Love blossoms among friends and enemys. Can Hermione find Harry? Can Harry finish the final fight?

Pairings: H/HR, R/L, D/G

Chapter 1: A painful return home

Harry sat quietly in the back seat of Vernons car. "Those crazy nutters, telling me to treat you nice this year. Well boy, Only when your not writing that letter to them. Say one bad thing and you boy will not go back to that stupid school of yours." Vernon shouted loudly. Harry however didn't hear him. He was thinking of Sirius and all he saw was his face before it fell through the veil. The shock on his face and the pain in his eyes. "Answer me boy!" His uncle shouted, reaching back and slapping his face. Harry's head snapped back hitting the window and cracking it. Vernon was even more mad, his face turning purple when he saw the cracked window.

When they reached number 4 private drive, Vernon dragged Harry out of the car and up into his room non to careful. Harry didn't struggle as his head kept banging into the stairs causing stars to appear before his eyes. Vernon threw Harry into his room taking his belt off. Harry landed on his stomache, as he tried to pull himself up pain struck his back. Vernon pulled the belt back again and continue to beat Harry until his back was bloodied and Harry had long passed out.

When Harry woke the next morning he tried to sit up but moving tore open the wounds on his back causing them to bleed again. Harry struggled to make it to the bathroom taking off his blood stained clothes. He stepped into the bathroom turning on the shower. He winched as he carefully stepped beneath the water. The water runned down his back washing away the blood, Harry watched as it spairled down the drain. He remembered Hermiones wound on her arm, how it bleed. "No one else will die because of me." He thought. "Voldemort will pay." Harry finished his shower, and dried off, careful not to damage his back more. Dried and into a clean set of clothes Harry headed back to his room.

Hedwig was in her cage on his dresser, and his trunk was by his bed. Someone had obviously had brought his stuff up while he was bleeding on the floor. He pulled out some parchment and a quill, dipping it in ink he wrote a quick note to the order telling them he made it alright, and was fine. Hedwig however was refusing to let him put it on her leg. "Girl, if you don't take it, the fat git will hurt me more. Do you want that?" He asked. She stuck her leg out, displeased by the fact her master was allowing such treatment.

Harry's clock read 6:00 a.m. The Dursleys would be up soon. Harry headed down stairs and into the kitchen to fix his "family" breakfast. As they started down the stairs, Harry snuck out the kitchen door. He tested his back, and only a small amount of pain rippled down back. His anger rose at the pain, "Vernon and Voldemort must be related" with that thought in his mind he took off at a jog, slowly gaining speed. When he reached the park he circled back going faster, loving the way his body moved at such speed, he wasn't even on a broom.

Harry raced upstairs to his room the second he got home, the Dursleys not even noticing him. Hedwig had returned with a few letters on his desk. Harry gave her a treat, before sitting down at his desk. He opened the letter on the top.

Dear Harry,

Were pleased to hear that the muggles are treating you well. We hope you have a wonderful summer. Don't worry you won't be there long.

Be safe

Madeye

Harry tossed the letter to the side, nothing really important in it. He opened up the next letter, which was in Remus handwritting. He pulled the letter out woundering why he didn't write in the order's letter.

Dear Harry,

How is your summer vaction? Good I hope. Don't worry Harry, only one more summer to go. Soon although you must go to Gringotts. They have Sirus will for you to read and papers to sign. I will be there to pick you up in two weeks to escort you. Seen you soon.

Remus

With the mention of Sirus, tears began to swell up in his eyes. With a furious wipe he pulled out the next letter. Pushing away all thoughs of Sirus, the Department, and Voldemort. He had no time to deal with his emotions and he wasn't going to take the time either. The next letter was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Surprise, My mom and dad are leaving me home alone for the summer so I talked to Dumbledore. He agrees that I should stay with you for the summer holiday. I'll surprise you with where were staying. After Remus picks you up be sure to have your stuff packed. I hope your having a good summer, wait what am I thinking your familys horrible. At least there treating you decent I hope. At least you won't be there much longer. Keep safe and I'll see you soon.

Love,

Hermione

Harry began to think about spending his summer with Hermione and his mood reached to the skys, until he flashed back to the Department. He pictured her face as the curse hit her, taking her down. He had felt like his heart had been squezed by a giants hand. He knew he was the reason she was there in the first place. If she hadn't of cared, she wouldn't of been hurt. He was the reason why everyone was getting hurt or killed. He wasn't saving lives, he was the reason lives were being taken. "no more will die because of me" He silently promised himself. With ideas and thoughts in his head, he pulled out a freash parchment and began to write to Dumbledore.

Dear Headmaster,

I've been doing a lot of thinking. This year, we need to do something different and I have and idea. What if everyone thought I wasn't at Hogwarts this year but I really was, hiding. I can live at the castle away from the Gyriffindor tower. I don't want anyone else dying this year because of me, so I request that I privatly learn at Hogwarts away from the students but still there protected by the teachers and you. Perhaps Madeye and Snape can teach me what I need to know so I can be prepared against the dark lord. Voldemort will not stop until everyone who has ever been near me, along with friends and family,are dead. He will kill them all as long as I'm alive. I will not allow any more death and suffering to come across the path of the people I care about. Please help me.

Harry

He folded the letter, writing Dumbledores name on it. Hedwig stuck out her leg, allowing him to tie the parchment to it. With a hoot she flew out the window and into the clouds. With troubling thoughts on his mind Harry did the only thing he knew how. He began to do whatever exursise he could. As long as his body was in motion his mind was blank.

A few hours later, the snowy owl returned with a reply. She landed on his desk, his reply tied to her leg. Harry, covered in sweat, reached out and untied it. She hooted and flew to her water bowl taking a big drink from it. Harry unfolded his letter and began to read.

Dear Harry,

I agree with you. Tommorow I will be by at 10:00 a.m. to take you to Diagon Alley to deal with your Gringotts business and after you are to return with me at Hogwarts. I believe what I have in mind will have you satisfied. Now I will not say but you'll find out tommorow. I will inform Hermione and Remus about the situation and for them not to worry. She will enjoy her time with Remus I'm sure. See you tommorow.

Dumbledore

Head of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and witchery

And you know the rest

Harry similed, "Finally, I'm to be treated as a man. One of my ideas to be taken into full thought. Before he went to bed, Vernon came into his room, knocking him to the ground face first. Just like the day before, Vernon beat Harry until he lost concuoiusness.

When Harry awoke it was 5 in the morning, and again he was face first in the floor. He remembered what happened as he pulled himself to his feet, waves of pain traveling down his already beat up back. He pulled of his bloodied clothes and took another shower, watching as his blood washed away. Clean from his beating he dressed and headed down stairs to fix the Dursleys their breakfast.

As they came down for breakfast, Harry snuck out to run again, going faster than yesterday. He ran until it was around 9:00, then heading back to the house. With olny 30 minutes to go he packed his trunk and sent Hedwig off to Hogwarts to meet him there. At ten on the dot, Dumbledore arrived, knocking on Harry's front door. He opened it to see Dumbledore there, only without the twinkle in his eye as normal when they saw each other. "There you are Harry, ready to go?" He said. The truth hit Harry, this wasn't Dumbledore, but an imposter. "No" he said reaching around the side and grabbing one of the lamps and smashing it on the fakes head.

Clapping was heard from across the yard. Another Dumbeldore stepped out from behind some bushes while the fake in front of him faded away. "Bravo Harry, couldn't of done better myself." He said, with the fimilar twinkle in his eyes. "Shall we go now?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded leading Harry to a calculator. "This will be our mode of transportation today." Dumbledore said. Harry reached out touching it. He felt the fimilar tug at his navel before he was hurled into the Entrance Hall at Hogwats. "Welcome back, Harry" Dumbeldore said.

Author notes: Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's a little dark, but don't worry, alots in store for Harry and he's in for one heck of a ride. Please R/R, depends if I continue on or not. Not worth posting if no ones to read it. But it wont stop me from writing. Until next time,

The Wigster


	2. A new home and many news

Harry Potter

The Heart Bleeds

By: The Wigster

Disclamier: I don't own anything Harry Potter, so don't sue me, all you'll get is lent. Harry Potter and co belongs to J.K. Rolling. We just get to have fun with them.

Summery: Harry goes into to hiding in the obvious of places. Love blossoms among friends and enemys. Can Hermione find Harry? Can Harry finish the final fight?

Pairings: H/HR, R/L, D/G

Chapter 2: A new home and many news

Profesore McGonagall appered and helped Harry carry his stuff, " Now Harry this year you'll be allowed back to play quidditch but with you wanting your secrecy I will allow you to play if you use a spell to cloak who you are." Dumbledore said. Harry smiled, he missed flying through the air on his firebolt. His smile dissappered when he remembered that Sirius had given him the broom. "Now now, cheer up. After you get settled in, please come see me in my office." Profesore McGnagall said setting down Harry's stuff in front of a large Pheonix painting next the the entrance of Dumbledores office." This is the entrance to your new courters. Just look the Pheonix in the eyes and say the first thing to come to mind." Dumbledore said. He stepped back so Harry could do so. He looked the Pheonix in the eyes and said what came to mind. "Jane." The Pheonix eyes glowed and one winked as it opened.

Harry was in awe as he stepped in. The walls were painted red and trimmed in gold. To the left was an area that was a duplicate of the Gryffindor common room. In front lead to a library. "That has every book that the library has along with the restricted section." Dumbledore said as he magically put Harry's stuff into his closet. Harry continued on into the study. Inside the large room contained a old english oak desk with a chair that resembled the headmasters. Beside the desk was two bird perches. With Harry's questioning look, Dumbledore smiled, "As an early birthday present I give you this." He wistled and in through the window came a small bird of red and gold. "Sir is that a baby Pheonix?" Harry asked as it landed softly on one of the perches. "Yes, Fawkes had a baby just before you came, so it's more from her than me." He said. Harry walked over and stroked its feathers, noticing that on each perch was a golden plate. The empty one had Hedwigs name on it, while the other one was blank. " I'll call you…Mione." Harry said after running through possible names in his head. On the golden slate 'Mione' became engraved.

Harry followed Dumbledore into his bedroom to find a Queens size four poster bed with a golden quilt and red silk sheets. Dumbledore chuckled at Harrys shocked form. "Come with me to your common room." He said leading the way back out. They sat down on separate seats so they could talk. "Now Harry your fireplace has a floo channel to my office, the other proffesores offices, the Gryffindor common room, and 12 Grimland Place to join the order for meetings." Harry sat up some to Dumbledores last statement. "So I'm a part of the order?" He asked, shocked that he would be allowed to join after the happenings of the end of last year. "Yes, you proved yourself time and again last year. Now the mirror in your study is how you'll be thought your lessons. Just state which class and the teacher. Next to the mirror is the picture of a quidditch field. That there is your very own Room of Requirement." Harry nodded trying to absorb the information of his new home as a huge smile spread across his face.

"Glad to see you smile Harry." Dumbledore said. "Within the hour we need you to go to Diagon Alley. You may do some shopping but wear your invisiblity cloak, meet me in Gringots before you get your gold." He stood and walked over to the fireplace grabbing a pinch of floo powder from a vase on the mantle. "Go see McGonagall, I believe she has some good news." He said throwing the powder down into the flames. He stepped into the roaring green flames and disappered. Harry took one quick glance around and flooed to McGonagalls office.

With a flash of green Harry appeared in McGonagalls office. "So nice of you to join me, please take a seat." She said shuffling some papers on her desk. She had been writing what Harry guessed where lesson planes. "Now Harry, I do believe you must read this before we begin." She handed the papers to Harry as he took a seat in front of her desk. He opened the sheets to find it was his owl results. With hope and dread he began to read.

Harry James Potter

Owl Results

Class

Written

Practical

Overall

History of Magic

Potions

O

E

O

Charms

O

O

O

DADA

O

O

O

Astronamy

E

E

E

Transfiguration

O

O

O

Care of Magical Creatures

O

O

O

Divination

E

P

E

Dear Potter,

With your incedent in History of Magic, you will need to retake that exam. Congradulation for your Expeds Outstanding in DADA. One of few to ocmplish such a feat.

Owl total: 10

Harry wanted to hoot and shout with joy. 10 owls was a lot and he could get one more. Harry looked up to see Magonigle smiling at him, "Now Harry, you can take the classes you need to become an Auror." She said has he pocketed his owl results. "Yes I would still like that" He said. She waved her wand over a few parchments, and handed him one. On it his school list appered. He read what it said.

Auror: School list for Harry James Potter

6th Year potion (N.E.W.T)

To Protect against Advanced Dark Arts: By A. Moody

Potions to Cure Everything: Flinn Fax

Advanced Transfiguration: CRC Chemology

Monster Breeds: Polymer Organic

Charms (N.E.W.T)

The History of our Ancestors: P.O. Wellmer'

Languges of Beast and Gods: D.U. Hasting

Powers within, the sight and inner powers: Lily Potter

Your inner Animal: James Potter

The other Planes: Albus Dumbledore

"Proffesore what classes am I taking?" Harry asked. "Your taking Newt potions with Snape, Newt Charms, Care of Magical creatures for Aurors, Newt History of Magic, advanced and Newt transfiguration and DADA, Newt divination. Dumbledore wants you to take it even though its not required. The Headmaster and I will be teaching you Angimagus, and Languages." She said sitting upright and still shuffling through papers. " So I'm getting extra classes?" Harry asked feeling a bit overwelmed by all his work to do. She nodded and lit her fireplace for Harry. He stood and stepped into the fireplace his papers in his pocket. "Oh by the way congradulations on your Owls." She said as Harry disappered in a flash of green flames.

Harry painfully landed in Dumbledores office. He quickly dusted off his clothes and took a seat. Dumbledore sat behind his desk signing a few papers. "Congradulations on your Owls. I do belive you will be needing to go to Diagon Alley now." He said standing up and walking over to Harry side. Harry stood and nodded yes. " I want you to try this spell, its okay since I had the underage wizadry removed." He said pulling out his wand. Harry pulled his own out of his jean pocket. "Vilo Ciy Chango." He said waving the wand in front of his face. His face changed and he looked so different Harry couldn't find anything in common. He waved his wand again turning back to his old self. " I find it will be better than your cloak." He said standing back so Harry could try. Harry repeated what Dumbledore did and felt his face slowly change as he focuse on Nevilles face. He changed his whole face but only his scar remained.

"Now this time create your own face and change into it, focus on your scar disappering." Dumbledore said pleased with his first attempted. Harry nodded, reversed the change, and concentrated. He tried again picturing a guy with long brown hair with red streeks tied back with blue eyes, and a goate. His features changed, and Dumbledore clapped, not only because he succed but he did it without his wand. Harry however did not notice the lack of wand movement. "While you use this disguse you will be known as Phy my nephew." Dumbledore said and Harrys new look. Harry/Phy smiled and nodded, pleased with himself. " Now off to Diagon Alley we go" Dumbledore said leading himself and Harry into the fireplace.

Autors notes: I know this one is long but its only half of this chapter so I broke it down. Thanks for the reviews and stay tuned Harrys got a lot of Drama coming up.


	3. Shopping visit

Chapter 3: Shopping visit

Dumbledore and Harry arrived at the leaky couldron. A few wizards sitting nearby nodded at them when they flooded in. "Come on now, much we have to do." Dumbledore said, leading them out into Diagon Alley. Harry/phy followed, pleased with himself for sucessfully completing the masking spell. They made their way into Gringotts. "It's okay to turn back into yourself now." Dumbledore said. Harry pulled out his wand and waved it across his face bringing back his looks.

One of the Goblins saw them as they approched and lead them into a near by office. "Some one will be with you shortly." He said waving for them to sit down. With a sickening smile he backed out of the room. Harry got comfotable in his seat waiting for someone to help them.

They didn't have to wait long as a Goblin in formal red silk robes walked in, nodding at Harry and shaking Dumbledores hand. "I'll leave you two alone for this. I'll be outside Harry." He said heading out the door, smiling reasuringly at Harry before closing the door behind him. "It's a pleasure to meet you mister Potter." He said, sitting down behind his desk. He pulled out a stack of papers and an envelope, sliding them across the table to Harry.

With a deep filling in his stomache Harry opened the envelope first. Two parchments fell out. One addressed to him and another one with "The last will and testment of Sirus Black." With shaky hands Harry opened the letter addressed to him.

Dear Harry,

If you are reading this, then I am no longer with you. Do not be sad Harry cause now I'm with James and Lily. There was so much I wanted to tell you but never had the chance to. Where I was staying at before I died is not the only place I own, so Harry even though I'm not here you will find me there. Besides I still live in your heart. By the way let your heart take action for awhile, you gotta love Harry or you'll be like you-know-who. Please Harry, just love. It's one of the things you do best. Just love.

With love,

Your Godfather,

Sirus

He had begun to cry during Sirus letter, and the tears left sploches on the parchment. "I know it's difficult but to proceed you must read his will." The Goblin said. Harry nodded and opened the will, pushing aside more tears.

The Will Of Sirus Black

As my soul moves on so do my personal items and memories, may you know I'm watching over you all.

To Remus I leave:

Our Childhood Memories

You are now Godfather to Harry James Potter

To Hagrid I leave:

Buckbeak

My flying motercycle

To Harry I leave:

The Potters estate in Grodrics Hollow

The Black and Potter vaults

12 Grimland place

3 of my prized cars(in case you need a ride in the muggle world)

Harry quickly wiped away his falling tears. Sirus had been so good to him. Offering him a home, when he believed to be free from running. Sirus had been there for him, and even after death he was still there protecting him, as a godfather would.

The Goblin summoned a quill for Harry and placed it on top of the stack of papers. "Whats this?" Harry asked placing the will and letter in his pockets. "This mister Potter are the papers you need to sign to have all 3 of your vaults combined." He said. Harry picked up the quill and signed where the Golbin pointed out. After all of them were signed they stood, and the Goblin lead them out to where Dumbledore was waiting. "Go on Harry, I'll be there shortly." He said while a goblin was getting something for him.

"Mr. Potter this way." A goblin said waving him over. Harry walked over and was led to a cart that would lead him to his new vault. They stopped 30 minutes later after a few drops and twist. The ride was worse then the last few he had to take. The Goblin stepped up to his vault door and stroked the fastings. "I'm the only one who can open this next to you. Orders of Dumbledore." He said as the door clicked open.

Harry stepped back as his vault door swung open. Worried to see what all he now had, he stepped in and stood in awe. 'Ron's going to hate me' He thought. Mountains of gold lined the left wall and seemed to go stories high. To the right was a jewlry table filled with rings of all sizes and stones, along with necklaces, braclets, and watches. There were hundreds of watches with discriptions of what all they did and who they had belonged to. Harrys breath caught in his throat. Sirus, James, Lily, and Remus all had watches with their names engraved on the back. They showed where who was and would glow if one of them were in danger.

He summoned the Goblin over. "Yes sir?" he asked. "Can I have a way of shipping this to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded and summoned forth a cart. "Just place which items in here and when your done they will be sent to your home." He said. "Thank you." Harry said removing the watches from the case and placing them in the cart. The goblin nodded and stepped out of his vault leaving him alone with his treasure. Along with the watches he found his parents wedding rings, braclets with names engraved, and amulets of protection among other things. He closed and locked the case knowing some of this would come in handy.

Wanting to get his shopping done he picked up a few handfuls of gold and filled his pockets and pouches. Weighed down with enough money he continued on to the back. The back wall had three paintings on them. One of his mother, father, and Sirus. But what really shocked him was that it seemed to be really them inside. Not wanting to belive it he turned to leave.

"Now now Harry, not leaving us behind are you?" A male voice said. One he didn't recognize. He turned ready to pull his wand out. "Who said that?" He asked. "Oh no need to get all scared, it's just us." The voice said from James picture. "Dad?" Harry caughed out. "Yes son, all of us."

**Autors note:**

**Thought I'd give you a cliff hanger. Heres a list of whats coming up so stay tuned and R&R**

_**Harry gains a special new power, gets to finally have a family gathering so to speak, and school starts back after a little gift shoping and a special birthday surprise.**_


	4. Running into old faces

Harry Potter

The Heart Bleeds

By: The Wigster 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, so don't sue me, all you'll get is lent. Harry Potter and co belongs to J.K. Rolling. We just get to have fun with them.

Summery: Harry goes into to hiding in the obvious of places. Love blossoms among friends and enemies. Can Hermione find Harry? Can Harry finish the final fight?

Pairings: H/HR, R/L, D/G

Chapter 4: Running into old faces

Harry stood there shocked at the sight of his fathers painting talking to him. "Duh Harry, paintings in the magical world talk." He thought still staring up at the paintings. "James, look what you did he's to shocked to say hello now." The women spoke which Harry recognized to be his mother. " Give him so time" Sirus said from his frame. "It's really you?" He asked. Sirus smiled and James laughed.

Behind Harry Dumbledore walked up, "I see you found another one of my gifts." He said. "How?" Harry asked. Dumbledore chuckled, " During Christmas last year, Remus, Sirus, and I enchanted them so their souls could be in the frames allowing you to visit them." He said pleased with himself. Harry smiled and laughed, "Sir, that mind of yours can do quite the thinking. Thanks, this awesome." He said smiling up at his family.

"Do you wish to take them back to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked. "If its okay" Harry responded. Dumbledore nodded and signaled for the Goblin to help him. For the first time Harry noticed the chest beneath there portraits. Each one had their names engraved on the lids outlined in gold. "Take these as well" Harry said pointing to them. The Goblin nodded and continued with his work. "Ready?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded and turned, heading out of his vault and to the cart waiting to take them back to the surface.

Harry changed his looks as he left the wizard bank. He made his way to Flourish and Blotts. As he entered he saw Draco Malfoy with non other than Ginny Weasly. In complete shock he walked over to the two, happy that he was in disguise. "Hello Ginny, Draco. It's a pleasure to finally meet the two of you." He said. "Who are you?" Draco spat. " I'm Phy, Dumbledores nephew and a close friend of Harry. He told me all about you two." He said extending his hand. Surprisingly Draco shook it. "Do you go to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. "No, but Dumbledore and I have talked, I may be around some unless he has another idea." Harry/Phy said, "But I must go, I came to pick up books for Harry." With a smile he headed off towards the counter.

The lady behind the counter smiled as he approached. "I need these books please." He said handing her the list. She nodded and disappeared behind a shelf. She returned with an armful of books. "Your total comes to 150 galleons, 20 sickles, and 6 Knuts." She said bagging them. Harry pulled out the money and gave them to her. "Thank You" He said as he grabbed his bags and turned to leave.

His next stop was the potions store. As he headed in he ran into Professor Snape. "Sorry Professor" Harry said. Snape looked at him oddly before he turned and left without saying a word. Harry passed cauldrons on his way up to the counter and saw one that sparked his interest. The clerk behind the counter noticed and approached. "Our self-restoring cauldron is the best we have. It will refill on the last potion you've made. Will you be interested in purchasing it?" The clerk asked. "Maybe, can this be delivered to Hogwarts?" He asked. "Yes sir, but can you afford it?" He asked looking at his extra large clothes that had once been Dudleys. "Money is no option, also I need these supplies." Harry replied. The clerk led him to the counter and figured the total price. Harry turned over the money and left heading to his next shop, Olivanders Wand Shop.

Harry changed back into his regular self as he entered the shop."Here for a new wand, Harry." Olivander stated rather than asked. Harry nodded and waited as he pulled wands off the shelves. "Why do you need a new one?" He asked. "It won't duel with Voldemort's". Harry said. Olivander muttered a 'curious' under his breath and headed to the far back. He pulled an old box off the shelf. "16 years ago a cloaked man enter and gave this to me, told me it was meant to be the wand of a powerful wizard of good." He said taking it out of its box. The handle was made from a dragons tooth, the wood from an ebony tree. "Inside is a Angels feather and a Balors feather, or well a demon feather." He said handing it to Harry. He gave it a wave and from the tip a string of gold appeared. Harry began to pull out some money when Olvander stopped him. "You can pay me back by defeating he-who-must-not-be-named." With a smile and a thank you Harry left with only one more stop to make. He had to get Hermione and Ron gifts.


	5. Last shopping stop

By: The Wigster 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, so don't sue me, all you'll get is lent. Harry Potter and co belongs to J.K. Rolling. We just get to have fun with them.

Summery: Harry goes into to hiding in the obvious of places. Love blossoms among friends and enemies. Can Hermione find Harry? Can Harry finish the final fight?

Pairings: H/HR, R/L, D/G

Chapter 5: Last shopping stop

Harry, disquised as Phy, walked down the street till he found a shop that Ron most have been a regular at. Inside was loaded with Ron's favorite Quidditch team merchandise. Knowing that Ron would love something like that for Christmas, Harry/Phy walked in. Inside were shirts and poster, but Harry knew Ron already had all of that.

"May I help you?" The clerk asked. Harry/Phy turned and smiled at her. "Maybe, I have a friend who loves this team but he has posters and shirts, is there something else I could get him?" Harry/Phy asked. She nodded and led him to a glass case. Inside were Autographed player cards and in sets. "How much?" Harry/Phy asked. She smiled, "100 gold pieces, sir." Harry/Phy reached into his pocket and counted his money. He still had enough to get Hermione something special as well. He handed her the money and she retrieved the cards. "Thank you sir and stop by in two months we'll have a new shipment in." She said handing him the bag. Harry/Phy nodded and left continuing on to a magical protection, charms, and globe shop.

Inside were rows of crystal balls and racks of jewelry. As he walked toward the charms he noticed a crystal ball that would allow you to see your inner animals. Curious he took a peek. Fog swirled inside twisting into shapes before a clear animal was visible. A lion with black neck fur and a golden brown body roared inside. Harry/Phy smiled but before he turned away another animal appeared. It was a phoenix just like Fawkes and again it changed into a black dog, just like Sirus, only with green eyes. Harry/Phy blinked and the images faded.

Surprised by his inner animals he continued on to the back where the jewelry was. An old man approched him. He was shorter than Harry with moon glasses and thinned out white hair. "May I help you?" He asked. "Do you have anything that will protect its wearers?" Harry/Phy asked. The man smiled and led him to a case further back. Inside was a set of three necklaces. "These mister are an enchanted three. Each person who wears one will be able to tell if the others are in trouble. They glow a certain color for each wearer and vibrate so you know if they are in trouble." He said as Harry/Phy looked at them. They were three simple golden bands, nothing to symbolize how special they were. "With each you buy comes a charm to identify the wearer. Each is unbreakable and cannot be taken off, only by the wearer." He countinued, " And for you sir only 200 galleons and 50 sickles."

Once again Harry/Phy retrevied his money and payed the clerk who then smiled and pointed toward the charms. There were hundreds of them, he found one for himself, a lightning bolt, for Ron a broom, and for Hermione a book which looked a lot like Hogwarts: A History. By thinking of the book he remembered something Hermione had said "No one can apperaite inside Hogwarts or use a Portkey." Then how did he and Dumbledore get inside the castle?

He headed out of the store and back to the leaky couldron to meet Dumbledore. Before he enter 3 red heads approched him. "Dumbledore doesn't have a nephew." Said non other than Ron with his two brothers Bill and George behind him. As if on cue Dumbledore stepped out of the leaky couldron. "All done Phy?" He asked. Harry/Phy nodded. "Ron, George, and Bill. A pleasant surprise. I was just here with my Nephew Phy doing some summer shopping." He said smiling at the boys and placing a hand on Harry/Phy'sshoulder. The three boys nodded completely shocked and confused while Harry and Dumbledore headed back inside to floo to the castle.


	6. It's only the beginning

-1Chapter 6 - It's only the beginning

The castle was quieter than normal, but considering that it was summer break it was probably normal. "Tomorrow we will begin your lessons. It would be wise to get some sleep." With a smile and a twinkle in his eyes Dumbledore turned and made his way through the castle on some secret mission. Harry gathered his bags and made his way to his new home. The thought of him actually having a home made him smile. He approached the Phoenix portrait and looked the magical bird in the eyes. "Jane." With a wink the door opened and Harry stepped into his home. In the common room were crates, apparently it was the stuff he had bought today. "Wow that was fast delivery. Of course, magic." With a chuckle he set down his bags and stretched. It was getting close to dinner time so he began to unpack his new possessions.

The cauldron found its place in his study, his books on his desk. The items he bought for Hermione and Ron went into his desk drawer. In another crate he found the items he chose from his vault. Inside was the chest, his family's portrait's and the watches he'd found. He levitated the frames onto the wall, the insides were empty. Apparently his family didn't approve of living in a crate for a little while. With effort he lifted the chest out of the crate. The chest was heavy and took awhile for him to drag the object into his study. By the time he pulled it in their he was covered in sweat and his father was laughing. Wiping the sweat from his forehead where his messy hair was sticking, he took a seat behind his desk.

"Looks like you got a workout there Harry." James said still laughing. Harry leaned back in his chair catching his breath. "Give him a break, James. The boy is as skinny as a stick." Lily said. James turned to Lily's frame with a smirk on his face. "Both of you take a break okay. Give Harry a moment before the bickering." Sirius said from his frame with a large grin on his face, "That chest Harry, is full of your parents special belongings. I thought one day when you were a man, or close to it, they would be yours." Harry turned to Sirius, " Do you think I'm a man?" Sirius and James laughed, looking quickly to each other before turning back to Harry. "You were a man when you turned a year old." James said, Sirius still laughing. " I never got the chance to give it to you." Sirius said once gaining controls over himself again.

Harry smiled and turned to the chest next to him. With a nod from Sirius he opened the lid. Inside were books. "Those were my favorites, there our notes I wrote on the inside. You may find them helpful," Lily said. Harry couldn't help but laugh, and at his mother's questioning glance he explained, "You remind me of my friend, Hermione. She loves books, even read Hogwarts: A History more than once." Harry continued, pulling out the books and sitting them on his desk next to his new ones. "I already like this girl. When can we meet her?" Lily asked.

Harry's head dropped and his actions halted, "I don't know. Maybe after the war?" Harry didn't look to see his mother's reaction, he just continued looking through the chest. Buried beneath those books were his parents wands. His fathers was slightly battle worn, while his mothers was polished to a shine. "I lived my whole life without my parents that I got use to it. I would miss you at moments but then I would move on. I don't want the false hope of having parents because you're here, just inside a painting." Quietly he placed the wands within one of his desk drawers. "Don't worry Harry. We won't be around all the time, just when you need help with the war against Voldemort." Sirius said, motioning to James and Lily. Harry smiled softly as his fallen family faded from the frames.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It appeared to be one like the Weasley's only it could also tell time. Their were 3 hands, one for himself and the other two for Hermione and Ron. Apparently the clock had already been programmed to do so. Hermione was home and Ron at the Burrow, his own arrow was on Hogwarts. Did the clock at the Burrow say that as well? Not to worried about it, he made his way out of his courters and to the Great Hall for dinner.

Authors Note: I know it's been awhile and I'm terribly sorry. My computer got a virus and I had to wipe my hard-drive, which lost all of my typed chapters. Of course adding to it, I couldn't find any of my handwritten versions. So I'm re-writing everything. I'm back and so are my fan fiction. I've just got to redo it all. Thanks to everyone who came and read this chapter after so long of me not updating. Also I'm looking for a beta, if anyone is a big fan and would like the job, let me know.

The Wigster


	7. Training Begins

-1Chapter 7- Training Begins

Inside the Great Hall was one large table. The house tables had been moved to the walls, so all may eat together over the summer vacation. At the table sat Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madame Promfrey, along with Snape. The other teachers had retired home for the summer. Harry joined them at the table, a plate of food appeared before him. "Settled in Harry?" McGonagall asked. Harry nodded with a smile and picked up his fork. "All is well then. McGonagall, is everything ready for the upcoming school year?" Dumbledore asked. At the mention of school work and lesson plans, Harry tuned out the conversation and eat the delicious food before him. He'd hardly eaten at all this summer, so he wasn't surprised to find all the teachers glances coming his way. He was giving Ron a bad name by his current eating behavior, by shoving everything he could into his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been. "Poor thing, skinny as a bone. Speaking of bones, do try to not break any this year." Madame Promfrey said.

Harry looked up and swallowed his food, "Sorry, the Dursley's didn't really feed me too well this summer." A sad look filled Dumbledore's gaze, "I'm sorry Harry. Don't worry, you wont have to go back there anytime soon." Harry was confused, the only reason Dumbledore made him go back was because of the protection he received by staying there. With him not going back, what did that mean? "They miss treat you, that's not worth you staying there for the simple protection." Dumbledore said, as reading Harry's doubt's. The dinner talk turned back to the upcoming school year and Harry finished eating before making his leave.

The teacher's granted him a good night and Harry headed back to his room. His phoenix entrance winked before sliding open. With a sigh, Harry headed to his bedroom and dressed in sweats. With a soft sigh he slid between the silk sheets of his large bed. Not to long after his head hit the pillow he was pulled into a deep slumber, with a look of content upon his face.

"No…..don't leave…..stop…..NO" Harry sat up quickly in his bed, his body covered in sweat. 'Just another bad dream.' Slowly he pulled himself from underneath his sheets and left his enormous bedroom. It was a little past 5 in the morning and like the past few days he decided to get a work out in. He was determined to not be the scrawny little boy anymore.

He entered his gym and jumped on the treadmill first. He ran until his legs ached which took awhile. Wanting to give his legs a break he switched over to the weight bench and added 50 lbs. to the bar to start out with. At first he struggled but eventually grew accustomed to the weight. "I see your getting a good head start."

Harry jumped at the voice coming from the doorway of his gym. He jumped from the bench as quick as he could and smiled to see Madeye standing within the frame. "Good to see you to Madeye." He replied standing and searching for a towel to dry of his sweat covered face. "I'm here to start your training." He said as Harry wiped his brow with the green towel he found in the cabinet. "I was wondering when. So what shall we be doing?" he asked leading Madeye to the common room for a seat. "First off you'll continue your physical training first thing in the morning. Second we will start with weapons and physical fighting. Not all wizards fight with a wand, also its wise to know how to attack when disarmed." Madeye explained as we sat discussing lesson plans. "Alright lets get started." Harry replied.

The rest of the morning past quickly as Madeye led Harry into the Room of Requirement to do basic training. They started off with stretches only to progress to a few laps and then push-ups. Once past the basics they moved to punches and kicks. Harry picked up quickly and soon both were tired from the day. Yet when Harry noticed the time he sighed at the still long day ahead of him. It was still only 10 in the morning. Dumbledore and the rest of the professors would be beginning today. At least he would be gaining some stamina.

Harry was given an hour of rest before Dumbledore appeared in his common room stating they would be starting with Languages first. Today they would work on the Elven language which was a lost knowledge but would come in handy for reading the ancient tomes since a majority were in Elven. For two hours they sat in Harry's study working on the current assignment. The lesson was over once McGonagall arrived to start on Angimagus.

McGonagall had Harry start by figuring out what he wished to turn into, and she was shocked to hear he already knew. He quickly explained the crystal ball and she stated that what he saw was true but rare to have so many forms. Maybe perhaps he had a bit of shifting in him, a rare ability at best. So the grueling test began as she explained the painful process of being able to change and the safety steps required to follow.

After his lesson he was allowed an hour break before Snape joined him for Occlumency lessons.

Of course Snape gave him a hard lesson but Harry sat their and took the torture the professor gave him which caused Snape to actually gain some respect for the student. The few times Snape got past Harry's defenses he was able to tell that Harry had grown up and was going to do whatever possible to bring this war to an end. Snape could only pray they could train Harry in time to defeat Voldemort and free him from his horrid life of double crossing.

After lunch Madeye once again joined Harry this time going into fighting with knifes. Harry did get nicked a few times but waved off the healing charms saying that it was better to bleed at the moment. Madeye was proud of how Harry was being trained into a fine Auror. Hopefully his sight wouldn't waver during the summer and by the time school would start he would well into his final exams for his seventh year. Of course he would still have to attend Hogwarts classes and gain the common knowledge. However Madeye had the up most faith in Harry Potter.

**Authors Notes:**

**I am sorry about such the long delay. My family has been going through a hard time. My father decided to up and leave us and its been hard to just sit a write anything at all. Forgive me for being absent for so long and hopefully this chapter gives you hope for the story and draws you back in. I have a lot in store for this story and hopefully will have another chapter within the next few days considering the mass of homework I have. Only 16 days left till I graduate High school, so I'm a busy person. Yet I really miss my fan fictions and my readers. So give me a review and if anyone would consider helping with the grammar and spelling in my story I would greatly appreciate it. Not to mention you get first dibs on the new chapter. Anywho, I'll be seeing you in the next update coming soon.**

**The Wigster**


	8. Surprises

-1Chapter 8- Birthday Surprise

The summer passed quickly for Harry. Everyday he had a routine. He would wake around 5 in the morning to warm up for his physical training with Madeye who normally appeared around 6 to begin. They would push passed Harry's physical limit each week having him run longer and do more push-ups. By the end of the summer he could run a mile in under 4 minutes and keep going, along with 200 push-ups in 30 minutes. Not to mention Harry's body was showing the improvements. His once baggy clothing was beginning to fill out with muscle and his face was more angular in the jaw and cheeks. It was safe to say Harry was no longer the scrawny boy he once was only two months ago. By last week Harry had mastered fighting with a knife and with physical fighting as well.

His other courses, if you could call them that, were progressing rather well. Learning the Elven language was rather easy once you got passed the verb endings and learning how to form the sentence he was now rather good at translations and writing simple sentences. Dumbledore hoped to move on to Latin by the beginning of Christmas break which to the old man was a rather fast progression of such an ancient language. If the young witch Hermione found out she would be extremely proud of her friend Harry.

McGonagall was almost done with Harry's Angimagus training. She was right when she assumed he had a bit of shifter in him considering within the first month he was able to transform into the dog form of his. Black hair and emerald green eyes. McGonagall couldn't be anymore proud of her talented student, nor could she wait to assign house points to Harry over the year knowing he would do some amazing feats.

Surprisingly Snape and Harry began to get along with each other as Harry quickly was able to block Snape from his mind, and at rare times Harry could even keep Dumbledore out. Snape decided to move onto Legilimency next week. During their breaks Harry would be seen talking to Snape about potions and even the upcoming school year. Even more so when Snape laughed at one of Harry's jokes.

During the evenings Harry was allowed to relax which he rarely did. He could be found in his study working on various spells he thought may become helpful in his mission of killing Voldemort. At times he would chat with his father about Quidditch and his mother about Charms. Sirius of course would lure Harry out of studying with prank ideas for the Weasly Twins. At other times he would be found writing of all things. Harry found it to be relaxing to write his thoughts and feelings allowing himself to relax and breath. Of course he prayed no one found his sacred brown leather book with his deepest thoughts written within its binding.

One night Harry sorted through his parents belongings and removed some items he felt would help him, such as the books his mother had scribbled through with helpful notes, along with combat books his father had. He also kept some of the old photos on his desk next to the ones of his closest friends. Not much else was organized on his desk which was covered in parchment from his notes on his lessons and from books he read in his spare time. If Hermione could see him now.

His friends were a different story. He knew they worried, in fact Dumbledore told him of a rather long-filled letter from Hermione when she and Remus arrived to pick Harry up the day after he left only to have Vernon go off on how happy he was the brat left. She was worried that Voldemort had captured him or worse. Dumbledore sent her a letter in response saying that Harry was fine and currently in hiding. Ron however only sent one letter to Harry which Dumbledore intercepted for Harry. Ron was worried about him and that he was tired of dealing with Hermione's rants on where he was and if he was okay. Of course Ron wished him luck and hoped to see him soon.

Now it was the day before Harry's birthday and his lessons were doubled due to they were giving him tomorrow off which he protested saying it didn't matter to him if he celebrated. Of course to his professors it mattered. And thus Harry would be having the day off for his sixteenth birthday. He had a feeling the would do something for him, but to what extent he didn't know. So the day progressed and finally he was allowed to rest which he gladly took. Taking a quick shower and finally slipping into bed, Harry sighed as his muscles relaxed and his headache began to dissolve.

Like usual Harry awoke at 5 in the morning, but he could not just do nothing. So he went to the gym and followed his normal morning routine. When 7 came along and no Madeye, Harry took the liberty and started his training sticking to the normal lesson plans. Midway through Madeye joined him, pleased to see he was focused on his training to even go against orders of rest. Yet knowing what Harry had in stored for him today had Harry stop half way through his training.

Lunch came and went and those Harry passed on the hallway wished him a happy birthday but Harry had a feeling they were planning something for him. Sure enough when dinner approached and he entered the Great Hall, "Surprise" echoed off the castle walls. The Hall was decorated with the Gryffindor colors two large tables filled the middle of the room. Balloons lined the floor and covered the ceiling. They didn't hold back this year. In fact a pile of presents were on one end of the tables.

His friends engulfed him in hugs, glad to see that he was okay and asking where he had been. He told them he was hiding at a place Dumbledore set up and was studying there. Ron thought he'd lost his mind but Hermione simply beamed at him in praise. "Hey mate, do you think you'll return to Hogwarts?" Ron asked as they chatted in the corner in the room once they got him away from the crowd wanting to wish him a happy birthday. "I don't know. After last year and being tricked like that it would be safer for all of you if I stayed hidden." Harry replied. "Harry, we'll still be in danger. We could be used as bait to draw you out. If you were here we would be safer." Hermione reasoned. She had a good point, and he would have considered it but knowing the truth that he really would be here and able to keep an eye on them he stuck to his original plan. "Don't worry Hermione. I'll be safe and so will you be. I just can't stay here for the time being." They dropped the subject.

The night continued with cake and music. Harry asked Hermione to danced which she gladly accepted. Of course once he had her in his arms he pulled her close. It was then he realized just how much she really meant to him. If she had died….he wouldn't be able to live anymore. She was his strength and his light. Could he tell her though? Voldemort had the uncanny ability to find Harry's weakness and exploit it. If he admitted his feelings for his best friend she would be his next target. Sure enough it would be her funeral he'd be attending during the summer.

Hermione noticed the change in Harry when he danced with her and it was puzzling. Of course she was thrilled he had asked her to dance. She had a crush on him since 4th year, but in her heart she knew if anything happened to him she would never be the same. Surprisingly they danced for more than one song, before dinner was called.

The meal was fantastic, food of all sorts lined the table. The house-elf's had gone to the extreme to prepare this meal. The cake topped off the excellent dinner. The quidditch field lined the cake in icing and the golden snitch flew around. Harry caught it on his slice of cake and everyone laughed as he ate it in victory.

After the meal he opened presents. The Weasley's got him all sorts of chocolate and a new sweater he was sure Molly sewed herself. Remus got him a broom kit. Hermione got him an enchanted charm that would tell him if a magical creature was nearby along with a charms book. McGonagall got him a book on transfiguration which Harry had been looking for, for the past month. Dumbledore on the other hand gave Harry a rare prize. Griffyndor's Sword and Merlin's ring. "These Harry are yours by blood." Dumbledore said to Harry's shocked expression. Last he received potion supplies and a notebook full of potion notes from Snape. Ron said it was trapped or something, considering it was from Snape. Harry thanked him later once his friends had left.

The night ended soon after and Harry insisted he help clean up. Hermione joined him as Ron and the other Weasley's left for the evening. "Harry…I'm going to miss you." She said as they cleaned up the wrapping paper left on the floor from Harry's gifts. "I'll still be around. In fact closer than you'll know. It's not like I'll just leave and not look back." He said to reassure her. In fact he didn't know if he could ever leave her at all, let alone just turn his back and walk away with no second thought or regret. "We'll write and visit on the weekends. Promise?" she asked holding her hand out to seal the pack. Instead Harry hugged her, "Promise."

**Authors Note:**

**Okay I felt bad for being gone for so long so I updated again. Forgive any misspellings or grammar errors. I'm terrible with them. Thank you to all reviews and hopefully I will update again soon once I write my Econ paper and take my placement test.**

**Next Chapter: Hogwarts begins and Phy joins the staff at school. Harry's training progresses and we finally understand about Snape's treatment of Harry and Co. for the past few years. Also a new student join the ranks and takes a liking to Hermione. Who is the mystery guy? Find out in the next update.**


	9. Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 9: Welcome back to Hogwarts

Harry went back to his room once the Great Hall was cleaned. Of course everyone protested to him helping but he refused to just leave the room in shambles, even if they had magic to help. Harry sat down on his couch and sighed in relief. The party had been fun but tiresome. He'd enjoyed it though.

A knock came at his door, followed by the portrait opening. Harry looked over to see Dumbledore and Remus join him. Harry offered them the adjoining chairs. They gladly sat. Harry tried to fight off a yawn but was unsuccessful.

"I know your tired Harry but I must give you your parents gifts." Dumbledore said pulling out his wand. He began to say something Harry didn't understand. Harry's eyes began to blur, until he couldn't see out of his glasses. He took them off and everything was clear. His eyesight had been fixed. "Your vision is now 20/20 but if your eyes give you problems come speak to me."

Harry sat stunned. He didn't know that their was a magical solution to bad eyesight. Before he could ask how Dumbledore answered his question, "Your mother was working on the spell and gave me her notes. I finished it up once I figured out the formula with Snape's' help. If this works well then I'll inform the magical world. This could help many people."

Harry nodded, hoping that this would work. It would be helpful if he didn't have to worry about his glasses breaking or fogging up in the middle of a fight. However it would be smart to wear non-prescribed glasses to fool his enemies into believing it was still a weakness. He would have to talk to Madeye.

"It's late," Dumbledore said standing up, "I must prepare for tomorrow and the beginning the school year. Harry, have you started on your lesson plans for the D.A. I assume you'll continue it this year." Harry looked at him until it dawned on him. He'll be teaching this year as Phy. Why not teach the D.A. as well?

"Yes, I'll have the first lesson planned, ready to go." Harry replied. Dumbledore smiled and left through the portrait hole. Remus looked over Harry. He really was becoming a fine young man. His father would be proud. Remus sighed drawing Harry's attention. "What's wrong Remus?" Harry asked. He shook his head and stood.

"Your becoming a fine adult, Harry. You've grown up so much." He said. Harry stood as well, smiling at him. " I'll leave you to your rest. You have finals tomorrow and the train will be arriving." Harry nodded and hugged him. Remus smiled again and hugged him back. Once their manly emotions were shared Remus left.

Harry yawned again and entered his office. He had lesson plan to write, which shouldn't be to hard considering all he'd learned this year. The D.A. was in for one heck of a work out. Once he had his first month planned he finally turned in for bed.

Harry laid down in his soft bed hoping he'd be able to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, and he could only imagine what rumors would start about him when he didn't show up. Of course he'd be there as a teacher, and as Dumbledore's nephew.

"Harry……Welcome to hell." A voice filled with hate and pain spoke in the quiet darkness. He knew this voice all to well. "What do you want Tom?" Harry called out. The darkness was disturbed by erupting flames around him. He had no where to run to without getting burned. "To cause you pain and suffering. I'll start with the mudblood." Voldemort said stepping through the flames and towards him.

Harry awoke sharply with his scar beating in pain. His room was pitch black but he could see everything as clear as day. "What the? First a bad dream, now night vision. I need to talk to Dumbledore." Harry said to the quiet of his room. Harry looked at the clock, it was only 4:30 in the morning. With thoughts of not getting anymore sleep he dressed in his training clothes and hit the gym. He would be tested today, and if he passed with flying colors he would be able to just take his simple classes and study when he could if he wanted. They only wanted to know if he was prepared.

Time passed quickly as Harry followed his routine. By the time Madeye joined him, he was already soaked through with sweat. "Morning Harry. I'd tell you to warm up but I think you've already got that covered." Madeye said in amusement at Harry's current state. Harry nodded catching his breath. "In that case lets begin."

Harry passed with flying colors having beaten Madeye within 10 minutes with every form of martial arts and weapons that could be fought with. Harry had mastered the requirements to graduate as an Auror. He was well on his way. Of course he asked Madeye about getting non-prescribed glasses and Madeye agreed with him 100. If the enemy didn't know, then it would fall in his favor if they went after that weakness. He said he would have some in a few days.

Now all he had to do was hold a conversation with Dumbledore in Elven to prove he was capable to advance into the magical aspect of the language. After that it was on to McGonagall for his animangus test. Once he'd mastered his dog form he could easily turn into the others. If he could do it today for McGonagall, he would be allowed to do it when ever.

Harry took a quick shower and dressed in his school clothes, well his teaching outfit. It would be strange if he wore what the students did and him being a teacher. Once dressed he headed to the Headmasters office. The gargoyles let him pass and he took the stairs two at a time. "Come in." Dumbledore called through the door once he reached it. How Dumbledore always knew, he'd never figure out.

"Ah Harry, ready to begin?" Dumbledore asked offering Harry a seat. He gladly took it which signaled the beginning of the test.

An hour later Dumbledore finish drilling Harry on his skill of the Elven language. "Nicely done Harry. We can move on and you will be ready to move on to Latin before Christmas. Afterwards any other languages you wish to learn is up to you." Dumbledore said leaning back in his chair and folding his fingers.

Harry smiled, pleased he did so well. He was looking forward to the next portion of their lessons. To learn the Elven language and its magical context, he be able to cast spells with his enemy not knowing what he was saying to counter.

"Actually there is something professor. I woke last night and it appeared that I had night vision. I saw everything as clear as day. Was that intentional?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked surprised so Harry doubted it.

"That's something Harry, something indeed. Let's wait and see if it's permanent because if it is then we can't go sharing that with the magical world. Imagine what would happen." Dumbledore said fading of in thought. Harry agreed with him and they came to an agreement, the night vision would be kept secret until they knew if it was permanent or not.

Now that his test was done with Dumbledore he made his way to McGonagall's office. He knocked only to be rushed in. "Okay Harry, once were done with this I must perpare for the arriving students. So whenever your ready."

Harry nodded and changed into the lion first. The change was quick and successful as he looked just like a lion. Golden fur, black mane and green eyes. You couldn't even tell he had a lightning bolt scar. Harry changed back and waited for a minute before changing into a phoenix. This was trickier and took a little bit longer than his other transformations. His feathers were golden red, his eyes however were not green, but gold. She congratulated him highly with his last performance. He'd changed with no little hints as to his real form. Not to mention it was a magical creature he'd changed into. Such a feat had never been heard of, except of course Merlin. If Dumbledore was right, Harry was an descendent of Merlin. It would explain how he could do all that he was doing, right before their eyes.

Again she congratulated him on passing his test before she ran off to met the students. Harry sighed and went to find Snape. He hadn't seen him all day and wanted to see when they could continue their training. It was no surprise when he found him in the potions room. He was planning his lesson for the 6th years. "Hey Snape." Harry said entering the classroom.

"Hello Harry. How did your testing go?" He asked looking up at Harry. Harry smiled and took a seat by his desk.

"It went well, passed them all." He said. Snape gave him a small applause in congratulation.

"Then their must be a reason you came to see me of all people in the dungeon?" Snape asked in amusement.

Harry nodded, "When would you like to continue our lessons?"

Snape smiled at his question and handed him a sheet of paper. "Dumbledore figured you'd come and see me once you were done. Told me to give you this, like I am your owl or something. Crazy old bat."

Harry chuckled and opened the parchment. On it was his schedule for the year. Including his classes.

Mon

_Charms_ **1:00**

_Divination_ **2:00**

_D.A. 1-2_ **4:00**

Tues

_Potions_ **12:00**

_History of Magic_ **2:00**

_D.A. 3-4_** 4:00**

Wed

_Care of M.C_. **1:00**

_Newt D.A.D.A_ **3:00**

_D.A. 5_ **4:00**

Thurs

_Adv. D.A.D.A_ **1:00**

_Adv. Trans_ **3:00**

_D.A. 6_ **4:00**

Fri

_Newt. Trans_ **2:00**

_D.A. 7_ **4:00**

Sat

_Weapon Training_ **1:00**

_Occ. & Leg_ **3:00**

He knew he was helping teach the advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. However he was also taking the Newt class and doubling on Transfiguration. This was going to be a tuff year. Luckily he had a few free hours to study.

"Looks like we'll get to see each other on Tuesday and Saturday." Harry said. Snape acted all wounded and Harry laughed.

"What a shame." He said as the signal was sent that the train had arrived. Harry stood and changed into Phy and walked with Snape to the Great Hall. With being Phy he could still converse with Snape and none of his friends think him crazy. He'd eventually have to tell them that Snape was a good guy.

Not soon after they took their seats at the teachers table did the students start to pile in and take their seats. He received some looks which he ignored as he chatted with Snape. They talked about dishing punishment to some students and laughed at some of Snape's previous dealings.

"You really caught them in the closet?" Harry asked. Snape nodded and laughed when he told him how he dealt with it. Snape may seem mean to the students and his friends but who could blame the guy. He had to put up with some crazy kids.

Hermione caught his eye as she and Ron walked into the Great Hall with Ginny, Neville, and the others in tow. Ron was with Luna and kissed her cheek before they parted ways. Harry couldn't take his eyes off Hermione. Not being able to spend time with her this year was going to kill him.

The other thing he noticed was Ginny catching Draco's glances. He mentioned it to Snape. "That wont be good. If his father finds out they'll really go after the Weasly's. Especially if "he" finds out." Snape said.

"It must be a lasting relationship. They were together at the start of the summer. Perhaps we can help them keep it a secret, if they really do care for each other." Harry said. Snape nodded and said they'd come up with a plan later.

The students had finished filing in and the first years began their sorting. Some of the little ones looked at Snape in fear. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. If only they knew what softy Snape really was.

After the sorting Dumbledore rose and gave the opening speech. "I know I normally leave the announcements till after you have stuffed yourself's but this year I'll tell you before. You'll understand momentarly."

"This year will be a little bit different as we have a special guest. Phy, who is my nephew will be assisting the Defense Against the Dark Arts poffesor for all of the Advanced and Standard classes. He will also be teaching a club called D.A. which will be teaching combat skills. Anyone interested will be allowed to sign up on the wall outside of the Great Hall after dinner. All years will be allowed but you can only sign up tonight. If you are not serious within the class time or use what you learn wrongly you will be kicked out from the club and on probation. Also Phy is a student but he is also a teacher. He is allowed to assign house points, take them away and deal punishment. Treat him as you would but don't misbehave. Just a kind warning. Also the forbidden forest is just that forbidden to all students. Now with that being said, dig in."

Dumbledore waved his hands and the tables filled with vast amounts of food. Snape and I filled our plates and dug in. Tonight was going to be a long night. He could only imagine who all would be signing up for his class, or how they would treat him.

Dinner ended and Harry watched as a long line kept filling up with students who wanted to sign up. Snape patted his shoulder and headed off for the dungeon. Harry noticed Ginny in line and went to talk to her, having passed Draco a few behind her. He was talking about getting to know the low down on this Phy character and getting to have the chance of picking on Dumbledore's nephew. Harry shook his head as he came up to Ginny. She stood in line with Hermione and Ron.

"Oh hey Phy. It's good to see you again." Ginny said drawing the attention of Hermione and Ron.

"So your Dumbledore's nephew?" Hermione asked as some random guy walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Harry had never seen him before and tried to cover his confused look.

"Yes I am. I haven't been around much. However I'm looking forward to teaching the D.A. and helping the D.A.D.A classes as well." He said, "Who's this?" Hermione glanced at the guy and smiled.

"This is William. He moved in next to me and we hit it off. When he mentioned Hogwarts we relized we were in the same class. He's transferred over from…" She was cut off by Dumbledore.

"If you don't mind, I need to speak to Williams." Harry watched the reaction on Williams face. For a moment he saw something flash through his eyes. "Dumbledore, I don't know about this guy." He spoke in Elven and Dumbledore replied, "I know."

The group looked at the two of them in confusion. William went off with Dumbledore and Harry placed his hands in his pocket.

"So where is Harry?" Ron asked trying to ease the conversation. Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Somewhere safe. Don't worry you'll see him soon. Once the school year is going and you have a free weekend, he'll come and visit." Harry said, "If you don't mind, I'll be going now. I look forward to seeing you in class." With that he turned and left. He gripped his fist in frustration. She had a boyfriend, and not to mention the convince of him moving in and just happens to be going to Hogwarts in her class. Something didn't add up. How could she have a boyfriend? Just his luck, he should have told her his feelings as soon as he realized them himself, but no he had to keep it a secret so they couldn't use it against him. Idiot.

**Authors Note: I've updated my other stories so I decided hey why not this one as well. So here you go and I hope the length makes up for the wait. I hope you enjoyed and hopefully I'll have this updated as much as my other one, now that I have free time. Thanks for reading.**

**The Wigster**


End file.
